Are you a halfblood
by Luna-daughter-of-posiden
Summary: I thought i was a normal girl but it turns out im not which is good i am happy to get away but things arnt that simple
1. Chapter 1

Note:Sorry its short but this is my first. I am up with the idea as my name is in fact Greek and i am also dyslexic  
Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson Olympians or any of the characters

I sat in my classroom on Monday morning and everything was the same. As usual, I was the first one there so I sat gazing into the distance. Then two of my classmates walked in chatting and playing on their phones slowly everyone walked in until the room was full. I never wished I although I could get a bit lonely but there was an upside I used the time to read I love reading but I find it hard as I am dyslexic most people think it's strange that I would rather spend my time reading than texting or playing spot but hey, that's just me. Everything was normal that morning and as usual I hadn't talked to anyone but I had a class with my best friend next so we could talk but before I could leave my teacher told me I was to be looking after a new girl for the day and I would meet here in my next class.  
Her name was Tess she did say it stranded for something but I could not pronounce it, so we stuck with Tess for most of the lesson she just sat staring at me, which I found a bit weird but I got used to it. She wasn't there at lunch but I was told to meet her again in the hall why the hall i don't know. The hall was empty besides Tess. She beckoned me in so I came forward she handed me a piece of paper which was blurry and all the letters were jumbled up ( which I was used to) But slowly it clear and read

"Okay you can read this great now say half blood"  
"…half blood" I said tentatively  
"you are! I knew it" Tess almost shouted  
"i'm sorry what, you new I was what?What is going on"  
Before Tess could reply a creature twice my size with large bat like wings and large feet with claws swooped down and grabbed her she screamed and kicked but it was no use I didn't know what to do I was having to deal with being told I am something I have never heard of a creature I am pretty sure doesn't exist and a girl I have just meet being attacked. Luckily I didn't have to do anything , as whilst I was panicking a sword flew above my head and into the beasts eye at that I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

… At that, I fainted.

I woke in a warm room it was made of wood with a cloth for a ceiling I didn't know where I was and now even who was it all just a dream I sat up and my head started to spin the Tess appeared by my side,

"You made it then" she said great defiantly not a dream I looked around and I must have hit my head hard because I saw things that didn't exist well they couldn't could they? Tess sat me up and told me she was sorry but it wasn't a dream then she offered to give me a tour. First I needed to know what was going on what did she mean half-blood I mean I knew about half bloods in Greek myths like Hercules half god half human but not me I'm just human and they are just myths but unfortunately not. Tess explain that I was a half blood and my family weren't my real family I was adopted my head was full of emotion shock anger saddens and longing I wanted to know who my real family were but now I was told to rest .  
I have been at camp half-blood for a week and the idea that I am what I am has just about sunk in on my first day we played capture the flag I wasn't on a team yet but a tall boy who I believe to be called Percy welcomed me to his team. At evening meal today I found out the one thing every half-blood wants to know there god parent I had my suspicions: my name Xanthe mean sun yellow and light in Greek so Apollo was an Idea but I wasn't a summer person. let's see if you can guess I love the rain and my favourite spots are sailing and swimming. My father is Poseidon. I moved into cabin three with Percy but the first knight I couldn't sleep I walked to the sea and sat on the dock with my feet dangling in the water, Immediately I felt better but still not great Percy walked up behind me and sat down  
nervous? He said "I was the same its hard to get used to but dad will help you  
Do I have any other brothers or sister  
yes he replied just one that I know of he's called Tyson he is a Cyclopes he works in the forges but he should be coming up to camp soon you can meet him.  
Umm has dad ever well you know talked to you like in your head.  
yes he gives me advise and he will guide you too.

So everything is more amazing than ever finally, I have friend and things I am good at and a place I belong but I still miss one thing. Before I came here, I didn't have friends but I did have one her name is Genevieve or Ge to her friends and I have missed her. When someone is kind and you are alone you value his or her friendship, but I have just left her and I want to see her again. but we aren't allowed to used to just be a summer camp but things have happened since it is not safe for us anymore the only way to get out is to get a quest or run away.


End file.
